Madara's Avatar
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: AU. Obito is not Tobi. Tobi is someone entirely different; an Uchiha Madara took pity on in the Uchiha Massacre. In Akatsuki, he will be Madara's eyes, ears and mouth, along with Rebi Makugaden, one of Zetsu's and Sasori's spies. Semi-OCxSemi-OC. Some characters are based from Fairy Tail. Not yaoi! Please review!
1. Prologue: Mercy

_Summary: AU. Obito is not Tobi. Tobi is someone entirely different; an Uchiha Madara took pity on in the Uchiha Massacre. In Akatsuki, he will be Madara's eyes, ears and mouth, along with Rebi Makugaden, one of Zetsu's and Sasori's spies. Semi-OCxSemi-OC. Some characters are based from Fairy Tail._

"Hello~!" – Normal speech

'_Be quiet, please.' _– Thoughts

"_**SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!"**_– Demon speaking/thinking

"Enough! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" – Jutsu/ important terms

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

_**Madara's Avatar**_

_**Prologue: Mercy**_

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

_**Opening 1: The Starting Sky**_

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

In his mind, Madara Uchiha was thinking whether to kill the young Uchiha in front of him.

The young boy was around eight-years old, and disturbingly looked like Madara did in his youth; shoulder-length spiky hair and red Sharingan eyes with one tomoe surrounding the pupil. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the masked man in front of him, the bodies of his whole family on the floor; bloody and ripped to shreds.

Madara knew he had to kill this boy, no matter what. It was necessary for the _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_, but there was something about him. Something that reminded him of himself before Izuna's death. That was the source of his discomfort.

"You...you...!" The boy grounded out, his teeth grinding and blood dripping down from the palms of his hands from the force of digging his fingernails into them.

"What is it, boy?" Madara asked condescendedly, and that infuriated the youth even more. He gave a yell as he leaped at Madara with a fist drawn. Madara sighed; the boy was so headstrong, it should be a crime.

He stepped to the side and ploughed a fist into the kid's gut, making him fall to the ground. The kid coughed up spit and seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness. Madara merely watched.

"I'll kill...you...!" The boy said in utter hatred, as his eyes narrowed in rage and anger. Madara stood passively above the child, contemplating what to do.

"Tell me," he said finally, and the boy decided to pay attention to his family's murderer. "Have you ever wanted things to be different? Like now for example?" The boy hesitated before nodding, his eyes briefly swamping the form of his dead baby sister.

"If you decide to come with me, I will teach you about the world and its sins. And how you will meet them again." The boy was only managing to keep awake now, and his eyes were closing repeatedly and tiredly.

"Are you...going to kill me?" The boy asked, and Madara shook his head. He held out his hand for the smaller child.

"No; I will mentor you. And if you still want to kill me at the end, you can do so. Will you take my hand?" Madara held out his gloved hand for the youth, waiting patiently.

Tokatsu, on the other hand, was rapidly losing vision; should he accept this murderer's word. By all means his sense of logic told him not to, but if this man could so easily reunite him with his parents, there was one thing he would do.

Follow this man to the ends of the Earth.

He lifted a hand weakly up to the masked man's own, and grabbed it lightly before everything began to spiral, and his vision was covered in darkness.

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

In the darkness of Amegakure, a man in Akatsuki robes woke up abruptly. Not bothering to secure his spiral-pattern mask to his face, he merely stared out at the thunderous storm hitting the base of the Akatsuki.

"It's been a while since I dreamed about that night," he mused, and he grabbed a cloak and strode out to the roof of the building. His thoughts swirled and twisted with the rain and lightning, repelled by Nagato's Raikogekitai no Jutsu (Lightning Repel Technique).

Since that night, Madara-sensei had taught him much and about the mechanics of the _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_. Even though he had hated Madara for a few years, after witnessing atrocities committed by his former village, he had accepted the ideals.

Yet he knew Madara would discard him if he didn't follow his plans. He was allowed to do what he wanted to most of the time, but when the time came he knew he would be restricted. But he would not allow himself to fail. He had too much to lose.

"Pork-kun!" He turned, and he smiled at the woman running up to him. "How are you, Rebi-chan?"

The girl in question had sky-kissed hair, with the top shorter than the bottom. Accompaning her hair was a headband with a floral design on it. She also wore Akatsuki robes like himself, but with a hood instead of a tall collar.

"I'm alright Pork-kun," Tobi looked slightly annoyed at her pet name for him. "I'm actually here because Leader-sama called a meeting!" Tobi nodded and began to walk down into the basement of the building. Rebi stood by, since she was just a spy.

"Sorry Rebi-chan. Maybe next time." He said to her pouting face, which warmed up before he walked down into the darkness. Many steps led down into the blackness, until he reached a cavern with the great Gedo Mazo (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path), hands outstretched. Tobi took his place on the right index finger.

Sure enough, Astral Projections soon appeared, the members of Akatsuki formed. One particularly girly-looking projection shared the fingertip with Tobi and voiced his annoyance.

"_Hey, baka! Get off my place, un!"_ He said, trying to punch Tobi in the head, forgetting the projection fist merely passed through. Sweatdrops formed on each of the Akatsuki members heads before Nagato's Deva Path opened the meeting.

"Enough Deidara. Tobi has earned his place in the Akatsuki, and you will treat him as such."Deidara merely huffed and shut up, grumbling about "masked bastards who should grow a pair".

"It is time to retrieve the Ichibi(One-Tail) from Suna, Akatsuki members,"This caught the attention of all the members, particularly one Jashin-worshipping scythe wielder.

"_Ahahaha! More sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" _Hidan cackled madly, before his partner groaned in exhasberation.

"Enough Hidan," Nagato said in authority, and everyone immediately calmed down. "I have already decided which members will retrieve the Ichibi." A moment of silence covered the basement.

"Sasori," the armored hulk of a scorpion nodded. "You will go with Deidara and Tobi to retrieve the Ichibi. No complaints." He added when he saw Deidara open his mouth. "Meeting dismissed." All of the Astral Projections distorted and vanished, except for the three left; Nagato, Konan and Tokatsu.

"So, it begins at last," They heard as a man with black hair and a cane walked up beside Tobi. Nagato regarded the man with respect; Konan with contempt.

"Yes, the _Tsuki no Me _will happen soon, Madara-sensei." Tobi affirmed for his teacher. Madara turned one lazy Sharingan eye on to him.

"Regardless, we cannot afford to be arrogant about the abilities of each of them," Nagato said. "Tobi, do not fail. You know the price of failure."

Tobi nodded before he disappeared into the void of Kamui (Authority of the Gods), going to meet up with Deidara and Sasori. Madara looked at Nagato indifferently.

"Do not presume you can punish _my _subordinates _boy_. I can still kill you, regardless of your Rinnegan." Nagato said nothing, as the tension became unbearable. Madara nodded before he turned and walked away.

'_Nothing will stop the _Tsuki no Me_, Izuna,' _The picture of his younger brother flickered across his mind. _'Nothing will stand in the way between me and the destruction of this world.' _

Purple Rinnegan eyes gazed into the darkness, as Madara entered his room, to plan for _undesirables. _

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

**So, here is yet another Naruto fanfiction from me. Sorry for not updating but school is being very annoying. Also below is a list of translations and jutsu information for this chapter.**

Raikogekitai no Jutsu (Lightning Repel Technique): A technique utilized by Nagato, through his Deva Path, to repel lightning from Amegakure, mainly because the whole city is made from metal and is thus a lightning attractor. It is a supplementary type ninjutsu and it is all ranges.

Gedo Mazo (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path): The statue that first appeared when Nagato used it to kill Danzo's ROOT agents in the battle against Hanzo. It is also used to seal the captured Bijuu into it, to store them. So far, Akatsuki have already captured and sealed the Gobi and Nanabi. It is a sealing-type class.

Kamui (Authority of the Gods): This is an ability that manifests through an Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan. It allows the user to send anything to a seperate dimension, and to transport themselves to any place they desire, including the Kamui Pocket Dimension. Intangibility can also be gained by sending parts of the user's body into the Pocket Dimension, but this only lasts about five minutes, due to the risk of losing that body part. Extended use of this technique drains chakra severely if not mastered. This technique is a Kekkei-Genkai and Space-Time Ninjutsu class, and is an offensive, defensive and supplementary type.

Ichibi (One Tail): Shukaku, the weakest of the Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts. This means it has about ten times an adult's chakra level, while the Kyuubi or Kurama had an infinite amount of chakra. It can control sand, and is believed to be the source of Gaara's sand-based abilities. It's chakra nature is Futon, or Wind Release. Like all Bijuu, it can use a Bijuudama, a blast of compressed chakra that can demolish entire villages, and is the signature skill of the Bijuu.


	2. Infiltration! Battle for the Jinchuriki!

_Summary: AU. Obito is not Tobi. Tobi is someone entirely different; an Uchiha Madara took pity on in the Uchiha Massacre. In Akatsuki, he will be Madara's eyes, ears and mouth, along with Rebi Makugaden, one of Zetsu's and Sasori's spies. Semi-OCxSemi-OC. Some characters are based from Fairy Tail._

"Hello~!" – Normal speech

'_Be quiet, please.' _– Thoughts

"_**SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!"**_– Demon speaking/thinking

"Enough! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" – Jutsu/important and new terms

-NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN-

_**Madara's Avatar**_

_**Chapter 1: Infiltration! Battle for the Jinchuriki Begins!**_

-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-

_**Opening 1: The Starting Sky**_

-NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN-

The three of them trudged through the desert towards Suna, the sandstorms whipping up. One thing he hated about the sand, Sasori decided, was that it always made it hard to clean his puppets. After all, he had spent a long time perfecting his art.

His Human Puppet shell, Hiruko, and Deidara wore the typical Akatsuki robes and hats, while Tokatsu had simply used a Space-Time barrier jutsu to cover his eyehole. Deidara and him were still not speaking to each other, which Sasori had to admit was slightly humourous.

Tobi had just finished explaining the abilities of Shukaku, and how it had been emulated by the Sandaime Kazekage (Third Wind Shadow), which was something Sasori already knew: inside Hiruko, his fingers twitched for the scroll in his pocket. Soon, he decided, soon it would be time for his art to be shown.

"I see. So we're going after the Ichibi because we have more information on it, instead of the Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) because Orochimaru gave 'em information on us." Sasori was thinking in his head of the last time he had fought Orochimaru. Treacherous snake.

"You only got that _now _Deidara?" Tobi asked in a condescending tone. "That says a lot about you." Deidara growled as Sasori found it appropiate to interrupt.

"Are you going to be able to capture it with only that bag and clay, Deidara?" He asked Deidara, who unconsciously placed a hand in the bag on his right hip. "After all, our opponent is a Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice)."

"All of my techniques are work of art, Sasori-sama," Deidara said, voice filled with much pride for his 'art'. "I'm also carrying my speciality, un. Shukaku hasn't gotta chance." An insane smirk graced Deidara's visage.

"Anyway, we have to think of a plan, since when you attack the Jinchuuriki, Suna will mobilize." Tobi said logically, and Sasori agreed with him. Even capturing the weakest of the Bijuu would require strategy.

"Why do we need a plan, Pork-teme?" Now it was Tobi's turn to be annoyed. Join the club, Sasori thought silently. "My clay's enough to knock that bastard from here to Kingdom Come!" Tokatsu sighed heavily.

"That's exactly the point Deidara," he said. "Even if we approach by stealth, your explosions will bring attention to us. No doubt Yuura has already informed them about the organization."

"He's not a problem; the jutsu I placed on him has probably activated by now- I sent the signal as soon as we entered Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind)." Sasori said in Hiruko's deep voice. Tobi nodded and kept walking, while Deidara merely played with his clay.

"If push comes to shove, Deidara, I'll jump in and use my Sharingan to subdue the Beast. _If _you fail." Deidara nearly jumped at Tobi's barb before Sasori defused the situation.

"The Sharingan is a dojutsu that can naturally hypnotize targets if the user wants to, and through it the user can control even animals. This is the reason why he is coming; if you fail, he can subdue the Bijuu and capture it." Sasori said, bringing out his vast stores of useful knowledge.

Deidara merely gritted his teeth and looked ahead, at the beginning of the valley, and they spotted a moutain full of sand ninja, looking at them. Deidara cursed as he began to create his bombs and Tobi began to weave handseals. Sasori held up Hiruko's hand in protest.

"Just wait a few minutes; Yuura will do his job. Continue on." For once, Deidara reluctantly took his hand out of his bag, and Tobi parted his hands.

"I'd rather be ready to fight, un. Sneaking in isn't a true form of art." Deidara complained as they walked closer to the valley entrance.

"For once I agree with you; the fighting thing, not the art fetish." Deidara began to reply, but Sasori silenced him with Hiruko's tail held up threateningly. Honestly, the fool knew nothing about art, and he was being annoying.

When they came in front of Yuura, they looked behind him; all the guards were dead. Tobi nodded in appreciation. _'This guy really is a jonin-class. Makes our job easier.'_

"Good job Yuura," Sasori said to the blood-covered jonin, who was looking a head blankly. "Do you remember who exactly I am?" Yuura kneeled immeadiately, bowed to the hulk that was Sasori's husk.

"Yes! Sasori-sama!"

-NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN-

Some time after, Deidara took off on one of his clay birds, flying towards his target. A smirk graced his face: finally, he was away from those damned condescending bastards! Sasori had no idea that true art was an explosion, and Tobi just pissed him off.

Nevertheless, he cooled himself as he checked his scope and saw three guards on the lookout. His hand was still in his bag, ready to deploy.

'_There are three sky guards, un. I suppose I'll make a sneak attack from here, un.' _He readied his clay. _'But it's definitely worthy to ruin it; the village is truly a piece of art.' _He placed his hands in a seal, and the clay spiders dropped from his hand, landing on the roof of the Kazekage's building.

Unfortunately, he did not know Gaara had felt the spiders land on the sand structure, however light it was.

By now, however, the guards had discovered the spiders on their persons, and were appropiately freaking out, much to Deidara's amusement, and ire since they called his beautiful art 'weird things'!

"Weird thing? Gah, they have no taste in art, un. They're so stupid, un." The spiders now covered the guards faces, and they all fell down as they attempted to get them off. "Now I'll show you..." Deidara said as he placed his hands in a seal.

"Art is an explosion!" Three simultaneous booms echoed, and the guards were no more. A smirk graced him yet again; now, they couldn't mock his precious art!

He jumped off his clay bird and landed on the roof. _'Infiltration successful-huh?' _He started, but looked in front of him.

Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, was looking down his nose at the Akatsuki member, and Deidara jumped out of the way of a sand stream and back onto his bird, which soared back into the air.

Gaara swept his arm at Deidara, and the sand continued to follow him relentlessly, Gaara following on a cloud platform of sand. _'Hehe, this Jinchuriki is pretty good, un.' _

"You knew it was me, right? You're smart, un."

"In the desert, no bird like that exists." Deidara just got a smirk and fed his hands more clay, globs already forming as the talk continued.

"Heh, seems like my sneaking in was a total failure, un. But at least I don't need to find you." Deidara's only warning was Gaara lifting his hands and miniature clay birds were formed as a response.

A fountain of sand exploded upwards, and Deidara couldn't help but comment. "As one would expect, he has the geographical advantage, un. It's quite a risk." Deidara got a psychotic smile on his face.

"But I'll show you my art is an EXPLOSION!"

-NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN-

Back on the ground, Sasori was waiting patiently at the gate to Suna, and Tobi was on a roof, looking down as the Suna shinobi mobilized. He narrowed his Sharingan; he could not allow them to interfere in this mission. He had gave his word to Madara-sensei. He weaved handseals and held his right index finger and thumb curled around his mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Tobi called out as a great fireball sped towards the shinobi, scattering them as well as severly burning some of them. He let the flames die down as a sudden stream of wind sped at him.

As he dodged, his Sharingan discovered they were pencil-thin blasts of wind, and were saturated with chakra; he winced slightly as one cut into his flesh, through his cloak. He leapt back onto another roof as a Sand shinobi with the left side of his face covered opposed him. Tobi could feel his _special_ arm being fixed of the damage.

"You are Akatsuki, I presume. I am Baki." The shinobi said seriously, and Tobi knew this was at least a jonin-class. "Now, state your name before I kill you." Tobi chuckled slightly at the seriousness.

"I'll humour you Suna-nin. My name is Tobi of the Akatsuki, and like him," He jutted a thumb at Deidara, who was currently fighting Gaara in the sky. "My mission is to capture Shukaku the Ichibi. Now, if you want to live, get out of my way."

"I cannot allow my Kazekage to be captured; it is my duty as a Suna-nin. Prepare to die, Akatsuki!" Without warning, Baki created handseals at incredible speed; and Tobi leapt out of the way, the signs committed to memory by way of his Sharingan.

"Futon: Shinku Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)!" Baki blew blades of wind at Tobi, who himself spewed a fireball at the wind, which made the fireball much bigger and more powerful. Baki's eyes widened as the fireball sent him flying, his flak jacket burning.

"To be honest, you should've expected that; after all, Wind Release jutsu enhance the power of Fire Release techniques." He said mockingly, and Baki narrowed his eyes in frustration. Baki took out a kunai and blew air onto it, coating it in an air-blade.

"Take this!" Baki rushed at Tobi using air to speed him up, and made to stab Tobi in the stomach. Tobi was merely amused; he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and allowed himself to become intangible.

Baki's eyes widened as he passed through Tobi like a spectre. _'How?! How can be become intangible?!' _When he fully passed through, Tobi kicked him in the back, and he crashed into another building.

Baki sent another few air bullets at the Akatsuki member as he landed on his back, but was once again welcomed by the fact of Tobi's intangibility. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

'_He truly is an S-Rank criminal. To have dodged all of my attacks takes skill,' _Baki thought. _'And he must have a Kekkei Genkai too.'_

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bombs)!" He was caught out of his musings by a dragon-shaped fire projectile speeding towards him, and he used the Shunshin to appear a short distance away, throwing kunai at Tobi. Instead of turning intangible again, he drew a kunai of his own and smacked them away.

'_I have to end this quickly; Gaara needs my help!' _Baki thought in desperation of every Wind Release technique he knew, and came upon one almost instantly. _'It may take all of my chakra, but I have no choice.' _Weaving handseals, he was surrounded in cloud while Tobi looked amusingly at it.

The masked man was, however, surprised when chakra chains wrapped around him, forcing him in place. He turned his head; several clones had secured them to houses, and he himself was surrounded by a cuboid-shaped barrier.

"Fuinjutsu: Tenrai Rensa (Sealing Technique: Heavenly Chains)!" Baki called out as the original copy appeared, "This is your last moment alive, boy. Prepare for the end." Baki wove handseals again, and Tobi's Sharingan analyzed them throughly, and his eyes widened in surprise.

'_Is he going to use _that_ wind technique? It's impressive that he knows it, though.'_ Tobi was surpressing a sense of fear inside his gut; Madara-sensei had taught him that, in order to better notice details. Baki drew a broadsword from a pocket space, and it was cloaked in saw-sharp wind.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu (Wind Release: Scar of the Wind)!" Baki sent a powerful, golden gust of green energy at him, and the barrier was clouded at smoke at the powerful explosion that destroyed several empty sand houses.

Baki held his breath for several seconds, as he waited for the Akatsuki member, but he could not feel any chakra, and he collapsed to one knee. "It's over, now I can help Gaara-sama."

"Is this the demise you envisioned for me, Suna-nin?" Baki's eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself flying at a house, crashing into the hardened sand. He looked above him; Tobi was standing right there, reappearing out of a strange space, with only a slightly cracked mask and an arm oozing white blood. Baki caught himself; _white _blood?

"Of all the Akatsuki, I am the one most skilled in space-time ninjutsu," Tobi said, as if reading Baki's inner thoughts. "Which allowed me to escape your technique. But my technique takes chakra out of me, especially if I use it at a one second rate, since it takes longer for me to enter my subspace than for me to take other things into it." Tobi leered at Baki. He had expected more from a jonin-class ninja; he was very disappointed.

Tobi appeared as though by magic at Baki and lifted him by the throat, looking at him in the eye. Baki was trying to breath, but the iron grip Tobi had on his neck was suffocating him.

"Do you realize how pathetic you are now?" Tobi asked rheutorically. "I am only sixteen years of age and I have completely defeated you, jonin. It must feel humiliating." By the look on Baki's face, it was true.

"But I have to help out that damn idiot up there," Tobi continued. "So I need to end this quickly. I won't kill you, it would not be honorable," He said at Baki's facial expression. "No, I'm going to merely incapacitate you for a while."

He looked Baki in the eye again, and all Baki was aware of was a black three-pronged windmill set in red, and he felt himself slip. "Genjutsu: Susanoo."

When Baki was next aware of his situation, he was in a dark void that looked like a forest, and he was still sinking into goo. He tried to free himself; he couldn't budge.

"This is one of my most potent genjutsu; escaping it is impossible unless you have a Kekkei Genkai dojutsu," Tobi explained. "I'm sorry for this; but I cannot allow you to interrupt in our mission."

A gigantic black shadow appeared, and the goo seemed to be its clenched fist. The sickly green eyes leered at Baki, and he was being absorbed into the oni-faced demon. He screamed in agony, as his body broke down into parts, organs seperating and his consciousness fading...

Tobi blinked; Baki was on the floor facedown, and he surpressed a sigh and grunted as his chakra reserves took a sharp downturn. _'Maybe I went a little overboard.'_ He thought in retrospect, and looked in the sky; Deidara was still fighting Gaara.

"Guess I have to go save his sorry ass. He better thank me later." And he disappeared back into Kamui, leaving the other Suna-nin to retrieve Baki, who had no recollection of the red eyes of Tobi's Mangekyo.

-NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN-

**Well, here is another chapter, the first of a few, I hope. I have decided at least 3000 words for a chapter, which should help since I'm going by the manga chapters to help a little.**

**Now, please review with what you think about this so far; I have already had TWO reviews which are nothing more than pitiful spam so please be constructive about it.**

**Now, see if you can spot the reference, or references, in this chapter and put them in the reviews if you think you have got it.**

**Now, bye!**


End file.
